Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, it relates to a method of manufacturing a MOS-type mask ROM in which threshold voltage in a transistor used as a memory cell is varied from stage to stage by ion implantation, so that a period for storing data can be shortened by writing data in the late stage of the manufacturing process.